


Then he met HIM.

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body Worship, Breeding, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omega Derek, Past Character Death, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Alpha!Stiles x Omega!Derek - Body Worship, Praise & BreedingDerek absolutely hated being an Omega, his secondary gender was the cause of so much of the pain and misery in his life, how could there be anything else but hate for it?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 8
Kudos: 246
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Then he met HIM.

Derek absolutely hated being an Omega, his secondary gender was the cause of so much of the pain and misery in his life, how could there be anything else but hate for it? Now, he had nothing wrong with omegas, but he hated that HE was an omega. In the start, it had been wonderful, good, Paige had been wonderful, but then, well, he didn’t want to think about what happened. 

Then there was Kate. His history with Kate was something he liked to think about even less than what happened with Paige, but, this time it wasn’t just him that was affected. He lost almost everything after the insane alpha burned his home, his family, all he had left was Laura and Cora, and while neither of them blamed him, he did. He blamed him, and his stupid omega instinct that wanted to roll over for every pretty alpha that batted their eye at him.

No. Just no. After that, it had been nothing but suppressants and scent blockers. He was fine like that, living as a beta, ignoring everything that came with his heats, and his gender. He was good without being an omega. Laura and Cora both frowned on it, to a werewolf, being an omega was supposed to be a gift, but they were alphas, mating with an omega WOULD be a gift for them. It wasn’t for Derek.

So, he took his suppressants, used his scent blockers, and worked his body to levels that made no one question his gender. Looking at him, most people would peg him as an alpha no question, and that was how he liked it. 

Then he met Stiles Stilinski, he was like no other alpha he’d ever met, and it scared the SHIT out of him. Not only didn’t he act like an alpha, no swagger, no insane overbearing presence, he didn’t even look like an alpha, but he sure as hell smelled like one which sent Derek’s omega into overdrive. He clamped down on that shit to no one's business!

It was the pool. After the alpha, the omega looking, human alpha, held him up in that water for HOURS, that did something to Derek.

He stopped taking his suppressants and scent blockers after that.

The way Stiles touches him, there were no words to describe how the younger man made him feel. There were no words because of the languages that Derek knew, and he had a few under his belt, none of them was _enough_ to describe the way everything that was Stiles felt as it washed over Derek. The touch of his hands, the way his fingertips stroked along his skin. The brush of his lips, the nip of his teeth which usually followed by a swirl of his tongue over the reddened skin even if they both knew he’d heal in seconds. 

Every time he touched Derek, it felt heavenly, honestly, religious experience and Derek hated any time someone talked about having faith, or god. If there was a god, he’d forsaken him, but Stiles’, fuck, he was worth have a religious experience over. Stiles, the guy who couldn’t stop TALKING for the life of him, was amazingly silent as he worshipped every inch of Derek’s body.

Derek was the one that broke, not that he’d call it braking, as Stiles never did anything to hurt him. No, he gave in to the blissful want, the need that his body had for the alpha. Both his ass and dick were leaking constantly by the time he did give in, practically begging Stiles, no, he DID beg.

“Stiles, _**Alpha** please!_”

Writhing on the bed, his hands fisting the sheets beside him as Stiles had worked his way all the way down his legs and then back up to his mates thighs. Those long, sinful fingers wrapping around the omega’s impressive cock, Stiles always hated the way others considered omega’s cocks to be irrelevant, how they were made to take an Alpha’s cock, screw that, Stiles took Derek’s whenever he wanted to give it to him, but not now. While Derek was in heat there was only one thing that could satisfy his mate, and they both knew it.

“I need you alpha, plus, god, I need your knot.”

Derek’s back arched as he felt Stiles’ fingers squeeze around his dick while another slid into his ass as his slick soothed the way. Anyone that though an omega didn’t need to be stretched in heat, had never seen the side of his mates knot, and fuck, four fingers deep at least. While Derek whined and begged, begged him to hurry, that he needed him, Stiles always took care of him, always made sure he was absolutely stretched and ready.

“Oh Der, look at you, taking my fingers so well, such a pretty one my Omega, aren’t you.”

Not a question. Derek hated when others called him pretty, which was a big reason why he liked to work his body to excess. Stiles though, he loved it, all of him no matter how he looked, and when Stiles called him anything, even pretty, Derek couldn’t help but preen at the praise. Whimpering in need as Stiles worked him open,

“My pretty, beautiful Omega, ready for my knot, ready to be filled with my pups baby? I’m going to keep you so full and bred, babe.”

Stiles might be human, but werewolf omegas only gave birth to werewolf pups, and gods, Derek moaned at the promises that were spilling from Stiles as his fingers slipped out of him. He wanted that so badly, to give birth to Stiles’ pups, they were going to be beautiful and perfect just like their alpha daddy.

“Then hurry Stiles, NOW.”

Begging, demanding, just made his mate chuckle, even if Derek could see that Stiles was just as needy as he was with the way he was rubbing Derek’s slick from his fingers over his cock.

“Okay Der, I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you, gonna knot you and fill you up.”

Pressing in deep, Derek gasped at how good it felt to be filled, his body feels so blissful, but his heat still begging for more, more, all of it.

“Fuck, fuck, Stiles’, breed me. Give me your pups.”

Stiles gave Derek everything he wanted, fucking him with abandon, his touch at Derek’s hips sweet, and yet his thrusts hard and deep into Derek in a way that has the omega just keening for more.

“Please, please, alpha.”

The words kept spilling from Derek’s lips over and over, begging for more, begging for everything that Stiles could give him. Everything that he trusted Stiles to give him. The words were only silenced as Stiles leaned over him, lips fusing with his in a hungry, needy kiss as Derek’s hands grabbed at the alpha, running them over his skin, panting against his lips with each thrust of Stiles' hips as he felt his knot swelling more each time he pulled out. Whimpering as it caught on his rim until Stiles had to shove it into him hard, grinding his knot in so deep, pressing against Derek’s prostate until he cried out his release, cum shooting against both of their chests. Stiles both fucked his knot into him as he clenched down with his orgasm, his own coming over him, pumping Derek full of his seed, filling him up just as he promised.

“Oh Derek, baby, you’re so perfect.”

Derek used to hate being an Omega, but not anymore, not for Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Prompts keep me writing 😉


End file.
